The Animals of Farthing Wood (2006 short film)
''The Animals of Farthing Wood ''is a 2006 American-British-German Traditional Animated Comedy-Drama-Family-Adventure Short Film Which was Directed By The Pooh’s Heffalump Movie Director Frank Nissen, Produced by Jessica Koplos-Miller and Was Distributed By Walt Disney Animation Studios and DisneyToon Studios. This is a Short Film Before ''Winnie the Pooh: The Search For Tigger''. Plot After The Beginning of The Film, Both heart-wrenching and heart-warming, The Animals of Farthing Wood is a classic animal story of adventure and the fight for survival. Farthing Wood is being bulldozed and a drought means the animals no longer have anywhere to live or drink. Fox, Badger, Toad, Tawny Owl (A World Leader of Farthing Wood), Mole and the other animals band together and leave their ancestral home and set off to move to a far-away nature reserve. Their journey is full of adventure and fraught with disasters: a fire, a storm, a treacherous river crossing and a hunt. The animals must unite in adversity and in doing so they learn about each other's habits and limitations. This is Narrated by Thomas F. Wilson and Was Based on Book by Colin Dann. Cast * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Fox/Hare/Rabbit/Mr. Vole/Mr. Mouse/Mole/Measley (For The End of Film)/The Calico Cat * Jennifer Hale as Vixen/Weasel/Owl/Adder/Kestrel/Mrs. Fieldmice/Mrs. Pheasant/Mrs. Lizard/Mrs. Hedgehog/Mrs. Hare/Speedy (for the end of film)/The Woman In The Street * Ron Moody as Badger/Toad/Whistler/The Great White Stag (Reprise Before Retiring In 2012) * Rob Paulsen as Shrike/Pheasant/Jack/Tom Griggs/Mr. Lizard/Baby Rabbit #1 * Jim Cummings as Baby Rabbit #2/Hunt Master/The Various Hound Dogs * Russi Taylor as Baby Fieldmice/Baby Lizard/The Leverets/Betty Griggs * James Arnold Taylor as The Old Barn Owl/The Cat/Harry Anderson/James Griggs/Hedgehog * Thomas F. Wilson as Narrator/The Warden Trivia * The Short Film Has The Same Animation as The 1993 TV Series. * This is Based On Original Book by Colin Dann. * This is Thomas F. Wilson‘s Another Narration from The Short Film. * This is Ron Moody’s Last Disney Short Film Where He Voiced Badger Before Retiring in 2012. * The Film’s 49 Minutes is Actually Shorter Than 22 Minutes. * BBC Films (UK) Logo Appeared On The Opening of the Short Film. * There‘s An Intro Inspired By ''The Tigger Movie ''But He is Replaced with a Grey Rabbit (From the 1993 TV Series). * We Can Get To See The New Character at The End of Journey To White Deer Park. Scenes Part 1 - Escape from Danger # Drought # The Assembly # Toad’s Story # Preparations # Farewell To Farthing Wood # The Long Drink # Two Narrow Escapes # First Camp # Fire! # Confrontation # The Storm # Trapped! # Pursued # The Copse # The River # A New Leader # Which Way? # The Butcher Bird Part 2 - Journey To White Deer Park # Fox Alone # The Vixen # Vixen Decides # The Hunt # Fox To The Rescue! # Reunited # The Celebration # The Motorway # Some Comforting Woods # The Deadly Hush # The Naturalist # The Church # Final Lap # The White Deer Park/The End Transcript The Animals of Farthing Wood (2006 short film)/Transcript Runtime 49 Minutes and 23 Seconds Release July 7 2006 Music '''Score: '''Joel McNeely Category:Short Films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Disney short films Category:Disney films Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:Animated shorts Category:2006 Category:2006 films Category:Films about animals Category:Movies Category:Short Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Original Short Category:Films based on books Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:DisneyToon Studios' Movies